


Back to the Classroom

by Magic_Sparkle_Unicorn



Series: Unconventional Way of Family Living [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Domestic Avengers, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Sparkle_Unicorn/pseuds/Magic_Sparkle_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro's back to school and Clint takes a trip down memory lane back in the Principle's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Classroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KillJoy998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy998/gifts).



The week of Pietro's suspension passed quickly, or at least, as quickly as it could when he was trapped inside the house without Wanda to talk to for hours on end and only Clint or Bruce for company when they wasn't at work. So most of the week was spent in complete and utter boredom. He had tried texting Wanda at one point, but decided that it would have been a bad idea to carry on when his sister arrived home and glared at him for getting her a detention for her phone going off in class. Eventually, the day came when he had to back to school, which just so happened to be the day Bruce and Clint both took the morning off work to escort him to the principles office...again. 

Pietro looked to Wanda for help, but she just mouthed 'I'm sorry' and 'Good luck' at him before getting into her own car and leaving him at the mercy of Bruce and Clint. He sighed and sat in the back seat of Bruce's car before he was screamed at, looking out of the window. This was something he had never intended to happen, but now it was and he doubted that a trip to the principles office was going to fix anything at all; they could try, but it wouldn't work. At least, he didn't believe it would. The drive to school was awkwardly silent, but Pietro hadn't expected anything less since he wasn't exactly the best conversationalist and neither was Bruce and Clint just didn't take the opportunity to talk to either of them except to occasionally ask Bruce to change the channel on the radio when the background noise became too repetitive. Arriving at the school was a silent affair; they had parked next to Wanda who had since disappeared to her first class, because no matter how early they left home, they always seemed to end up just on time or late; he still didn't understand how that happened. Probably a time warp thing. Bruce placed a hand on Pietro's shoulder in assurance as they made their way to the principles office and stood waiting outside until they were called in. As soon as the door was opened, Pietro winced at who was waiting for them. Principle Fury was a given; there was no way Pietro was getting out of this without seeing him, but was it really necessary for Vice Principle Coulson to be here too? Fury was bad enough, but Coulson was worse. You never knew what that guy was thinking. It wasn't exactly easy to predict what was going to happen to him. He could die in this meeting and not know it was coming. Although, if he didn't die in this meeting, he might when he got home. Pietro had no idea what Fury and Coulson were going to tell his parents, but he had a feeling it wasn't going to be anything good. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After a long conversation that Clint never wanted to ever go through again, Bruce had convinced him to take the morning off work so that they could both be there when Pietro went back to school and so they were both present when Pietro had to go see the principle. Walking up to the office had only brought memories back from when Clint was at school and constantly being sent to see his principle. Although, just because it was Clint and his life liked to throw him in at the deep end, his old principle and Pietro's principle were the same guy. He thought he had gotten rid of him for the rest of his life when he left school, but apparently not. Stepping into the office gave him a sense of Dejavu and Clint almost reverted back to his schoolboy self, but he didn't. It was extremely hard not too, especially when faced with Fury. Immediately, Clint straightened his back and adjusted his posture, just like he used to back in school. Jeez, what was wrong with him?  
“Dr Banner.” Fury greeted flatly. “And Barton. It's been a few years since you appeared in this office, though for slightly different reasons then this.”  
“Yes sir, it has.” Clint replied, ignoring the look he knew he was getting from both Bruce and Pietro. They didn't actually know that he used to come to this school. Oops. What a great conversation that was going to be later on.  
“And I trust that you have been told why you're here today?” Fury continued, gesturing to Clint Bruce to sit down whilst Pietro stood at the side of them with Coulson keeping an eye on him, which tended to happen when Pietro was called to the office.  
“Yes sir we have.” Clint answered, Turning his head slightly to glance at Pietro calmly. “Wanda informed us of the incident.” He ignored the glare he received from Pietro for that and turned his head back to face Fury.  
“Good, then we are all on the same page.” Fury, cleared his throat and leant forward on the table. “Dr. Banner, I assume you are aware that you are being billed for the damages to the school's property, but that is a matter we can discuss when your son goes back to class.” Fury moved some of the papers across his desk and handed a few files to Coulson, his way of dismissing him quietly. Bruce nodded in answer to the question, but didn't answer with words. Clint sighed in relief; even though it sounded as though Fury had finished speaking, he wasn't, and he hated to be interrupted. Clint had had many years experience in telling when Fury had truly finished. “Right now, we are here to discuss how we can help Pietro and how we can prevent another incident like this from taking place again.” Fury gestured to Pietro to step and forward and Clint encouraged Pietro by smiling slightly at him. Not that that would have helped in any way, but it was worth a try. “Care to explain what was going through your mind when the incident took place?” Fury directed at Pietro.  
Clint saw Pietro shrug and gave him a warning look, ignoring the eye roll he was given in return for his efforts.  
“The douche insulted Wanda.” Pietro shrugged again, thinking that that would explain everything.  
“Who?” Fury asked, not allowing him to get away with minimal detail.  
“The teacher, who else? I don't even know his name, It was the new guy.” Pietro snapped, before realising who he was talking to and his mistake. “Sorry sir.” He said quietly before Fury could glare at him for it.  
“So, he insulted Wanda and you decided to throw a chair?” Bruce piped up, raising an eyebrow. Clint knew that Bruce understood their son more than most people, but Bruce wasn't destructive unless it was absolutely necessary and nothing at all could calm him down.  
Pietro looked away and sighed. “Pretty much, yeah. And the fact that he was speaking to me as though I'm an idiot. He was patronising me all through the lesson and when he insulted Wanda because she didn't get the right answer to one of the questions...I flipped.”  
Fury considered this for a moment before he replied, realisation dawning upon him as he linked the incidents together. “A lot of these incidents revolve around your sister.” Fury noted, with a hint of amusement. “If we were to remove your sister from your lessons, or vice versa-”  
Clint almost face palmed as he waited for the explosion that was bound to take place after that suggestion. There was no way that was going to happen if Pietro had any say in it.  
“No!” Pietro interrupted fury's suggestion, not caring about what consequences may occur because of it. “You can't do that! I won't allow you to do that. Even if you change the lessons, I will stick to my other schedule and there won't be anything you can do about me staying in her lessons.”  
Fury looked slightly taken aback, as though he was shocked that he was being spoken back to, let alone being defied before he even set down what was going to happen.  
“If you are unable to control your temper around your sister when someone insults her, then that is exactly what is going to happen, or you will be permanently excluded from this school. Now be quiet whilst we try to sort this out calmly.”  
Pietro took a step back and nodded, leaning on Bruce's chair. “Sorry sir.”  
“Apology accepted. Now, here's what we are going to do, and you are not going to argue with me. You will attend the anger management classes on a Thursday after school. I will allow you to remain in the same lessons as Wanda, but one more incident revolving around her and there will be lesson switched, am I understood?””  
Pietro considered this for a moment, and Clint hoped that he wouldn't argue. Fury was being kind. He should just take it.  
“Yes sir.” Pietro replied.  
“Good. You can return to your lessons, for today and I hope that there will be no more incidents.”  
“No sir.”  
“Then you are dismissed.” Fury waited until Pietro had left the room and closed the door behind him before he turned to Bruce and Clint.  
“Now, regarding the damages....”


End file.
